Season 9: Hunted
Season 9 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, subtitled Hunted, is the currently airing season; it is preceded by Season 8 and begins a week after its events. The Golden Dragon Master is the mascot character, while there will be no focus character.https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/997262040300339200 Iron Baron, Lord Garmadon, and Harumi serve as the main antagonists and the Dragon Hunters and Sons of Garmadon are the season's villainous factions. Following the supposed demise of Wu and the original Ninja, Lloyd and Nya resist Lord Garmadon's tyrannical control of Ninjago City. The original Ninja are stranded in the Realm of Oni and Dragons, where they must save the Dragons from the barbaric Dragon Hunters. The season started airing in Australia in late June 2018, with the sets being released on July 2 in Australia. Official Description While Lloyd and Nya resist Emperor Garmadon's oppressive hold on Ninjago City, Young Wu and the rest of the Ninja are stranded in a barbaric realm where fierce dragons are being hunted down by Iron Baron and his gang of Dragon Hunters. Lloyd must endure in NINJAGO City, the others need to find the fabled Dragon Armor if they ever hope to get back home to stop Emperor Garmadon once and for all.''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dNOtcJvka0 Cast Marooned Ninja *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Zane - Brent Miller *Wu - Madyx Whiteway as a child, Paul Dobson as a teen and old man The Resistance *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Griffin Turner - Doron Bell Jr. *Karlof - Scott McNeil *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Mistaké - Tabitha St. Germain *Neuro - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Paleman - Kirby Morrow *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Shade - Andrew Francis *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Tox - Ian James Corlett Sons of Garmadon *Chopper Maroon - Sam Vincent *Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver in the present, Kai Emmet as a child *Harumi - Britt McKillip *Luke Cunningham - Michael Adamthwaite *Killow - Garry Chalk *Mohawk - Vincent Tong *Mr. E - Brent Miller *Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara Dragon Hunters *Arkade- Michael Donovan *Chew Toy- Scott McNeil *Daddy No Legs - Ian James Corlett *Heavy Metal - Kathleen Barr *Iron Baron - Brian Drummond *Jet Jack- Rhona Rees *Muzzle - Brent Miller *Skullbreaker - Michael Adamthwaite Echo Zane will make his first true appearance in the series, with Brent Miller reprising the role. Colossi, the giant rock titan built by Garmadon at the end of season eight, also returns. In addition, a character called the Golden Dragon Master will be introduced; it is unknown if this is a pre-existing character who uses this as an alias. Various unnamed Sons of Garmadon gang members and Dragon Hunters will also appear throughout the season. Mother Doomsday also makes a cameo in "Radio Free Ninjago." Episodes Sets The banner on the Season 9 sets has the usual ''Ninjago logo in white, and next to it appears to be the Golden Dragon Master with a shadow of a Dragon behind him. Set List *70644 Golden Dragon Master (flyer *70645 Cole - Dragon Master (flyer) *70646 Jay - Dragon Master (flyer) *70647 Kai - Dragon Master (flyer) *70648 Zane - Dragon Master (flyer) *70650 Destiny's Wing *70651 Throne Room Showdown *70652 Stormbringer *70653 Firstbourne *70654 Dieselnaut *70655 The Dragon Pit *70658 Oni Titan Notes *A Japanese trailer was leaked on May 12, 2018. *The first English trailer, created by Wilfilm and Tommy Andreasen, was released on May 27, 2018. *A Southeast Asian trailer (for Singapore, Malaysia, and Thailand) was released on June 11, 2018. *The events of this Season take place one week after the events of Season 8. *"Hunted" was released in June 2018, making it the second time one year had two seasons. The first time was in 2015 with The Tournament of Elements in the spring and Possession in the summer. *The Golden Dragon Master's armor, known as the Dragon Armor, will appear as the collectible item in the sets. His sword, the Dragonbone Blade attracts Elemental Powers. *There will be a Jay flashback, similar to those of Cole and Zane in Season 8.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/965862991219625984 **The flashback was shown in "How to Build a Dragon." *The fate of the Ultra Dragon was revealed this season. It turned out that the Iron Baron somehow captured and killed it, and used it's skeletal remains for the base of his throne. *A character known as the Golden Dragon Master will be introduced. He has the same faceprint as teen Wu, leading to the conclusion that they might be one and the same. However, this has yet to be confirmed from the show. *The Ninjas' suits this season take their suits from the last episode of Season 8 but with added armor and battle damaged elements (excluding Lloyd and Nya who have completely new suits). *This is the third season where Garmadon takes his role as a villain. The other two seasons where he did so were Season 2 and Season 8. *It was revealed by Brent Miller in a YouTube video that he will be voicing the Dragon Hunter "Muzzle."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCgebeJLKPo *It was revealed by the Hageman Brothers that Season 9 will not have a specific main character, instead focusing on the team as a whole. This is similar to the first season, where all members of the team (except Lloyd) were the focus. However, this is the first and presumably the only season to focus on all members of the team. *This is the second season to not have Master Wu announce the episode title at the beginning. Spoiler Notes *Mr. E doesn't appear in the intro alongside Harumi, Ultra Violet, and Killow, foreshadowing his demise early in the season. *According to Dan and Kevin Hageman, the Ultra Dragon was killed by the Dragon Hunters, and their skeletal remains have been made into Iron Baron's throne.https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/1015443676074426368 *Most of the Elemental Masters from season four return in this season, including Karlof, Griffin Turner, Shade, Neuro, Skylor, Tox, and Paleman.https://t.co/Jcil6NnLFn?amp=1 They will act on their promise from season four of helping the Ninja by joining the Resistance. **Several Elemental Masters, including Jacob Pevsner, Gravis, Ash, Chamille, and Bolobo, were not seen in the trailer and have yet to be confirmed for the season but Chamille was possibly a villain and Bolobo was captured by the Sons of Garmadon. *70651 Throne Room Showdown and 70658 Oni Titan appear to be the only sets that don't take place in the Realm of the Oni and the Dragon. *This is the second season to not feature "The Weekend Whip" as the intro theme.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/984544995515478016 *For April Fools day, Tommy Andreasen posted a status on Twitter with three events from Season 9, two of which are real and one of which is fake. The three events stated that the Ninja will speak the language of the dragons, that Dareth will unlock his true power, and that there would be a talking rat. So far, none of these events have been confirmed or denied. Additionally, The Hagemen brothers hinted that if Dareth didn't get a power, he would get a pet Dragon. **A post from the Official Ninjago facebook account included text in the Alphabet of Ninjago that translates to: "Dareth with the power of. . . ." hinting that Dareth may get powers. **It is confirmed that Dareth got an Elemental Power of "brown" from drinking one of Mistaké's teas. *Echo Zane is set to return this season;https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/965841964410245120 this will be his first true appearance in the series, as his role in Skybound was erased due to Jay's final wish. *According to Tommy Andreasen in an interview with Brent Miller, someone will die this season.https://youtu.be/X-9vChYCmBg The identity of this character is not stated. Later, in "Iron & Stone" these characters were revealed to be Mr. E and The Ultra Dragon. *According to the Hageman Brothers on Twitter, Season 9's theme will be "independence." *Jay seems to be the calmest Ninja even though he is usually the one who freaks out. **This last for two episodes and he is back to normal. *In "Iron & Stone," Skylor revealed that her powers came back. Gallery IMG 3047.JPG NinjaSeason9.jpg DZtRQY7X4AAavwG.jpeg|3 spoilers by Tommy Andreasen Snapshot 28.png|Translation: Heroes of Two Worlds Poster.jpg Ninja9.png|LEGO.com icon Season9LEGOLife.jpg|Season 9 image on LEGO Life app Videos Hunted – LEGO NINJAGO – Official Season 9 Trailer References De:Staffel 9 Category:2018 Category:Seasons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Hunted